<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Crunch by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865191">Time Crunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol comes to surprise Therese on her lunch break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Crunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was busy slipping a Manila folder into her file cabinet when she saw two of her coworkers peeping through the blinds. They were looking out the window. She slammed the metal drawer shut before rising up from her desk to take a peek herself. Standing up on her tippy toes, she caught sight of Carol standing on the sidewalk feeding the meter. She looked glamorous from a bird’s eye view.</p><p>With the men murmuring to themselves over Carol’s beauty, Therese sprinted off, making a few heads turn her direction.</p><p>Pushing the glass doors, she stepped outside the bright, afternoon sunshine with just a button blouse and long red skirt, spotting Carol looking at her from a good distance. </p><p>“Hi,” Therese spoke in shortness of breath, coming toward her in heels.</p><p>“Hi,” Carol smiled, holding her fur coat arms out to embrace her thin, shivering body. “Are you aware that it’s still winter, darling?”</p><p>Therese pressed up against her, grinning.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m on my lunch break. I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>“You sure did,” Therese replied, knowing that both of them were now being watched from the guys in the smoke-filled, typewriting office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>